Just a Moment of Forever
by Joei Write
Summary: Spyro is confused about his feelings for Cynder. He knows he cares about her, but he's not sure if he loves her like the way she loves him. Spyro learns that taking advice can be a good thing, and realizing you're in love is the best feeling in the all the realms.


Just a Moment of Forever

This FanFic takes place just a few days after the end of DotD. Spyro is feeling conflicted about his feelings towards Cynder. He knows she loves him but he's not sure if he feels the same. Review for more, Happy Feet FanFics coming up!

As the sun slowly set over the horizon, Spyro, the purple dragon of legend, was dealing with the mental and spiritual issue every 13 year old goes through. Girl trouble. Form time to time over the past few days Spyro would just stop and say,

_She loves me? Did she mean it? Do I feel the same_? he pondered endlessly.

Spyro had gone through these same questions for hours at a time, sometimes his buddies, like Sparx and Flame, had to knock him back into reality. Yet, Spyro couldn't stop thinking of these questions and slowly drifted into madness over them. As he once again went through yet another session of thought about this set of questions, the sun was beginning to set. Spyro had been sitting on the shores of Warfang outside the outer wall of the city. The cataclysm of Malefor had rocked the whole surface of the world and had reshaped many areas upon its surface. Warfang had been brought closer to the shoreline near where the dam used to be, but no significant damage had been done to the city since the golem attack about a week ago.

_Oh my gosh, this is so straining! I know she cares about me, and I care about her but I don't know if I care about her like that. I'll admit, she's a very stunning dragoness, but there's just so much about this love thing I don't know_! his thoughts were practically screaming at his while on the outside he hadn't said a word.

The sun had just touched the ocean when he heard a familiar voice hit his ears.

"Well, what do we have here? What's the problem Spyro? Is this still about your girlfriend Cynder?" the voice belonged to a new friend of Spyro, Age. Age was a fire dragon that was a little older than Spyro. They had become friends one day when Spyro was sent to Hunter's village to aid in a search for cheetahs who were still missing after the world had reformed.

(Flashback)

"Ah, Spyro, there you are! We've been eagerly waiting for you." Hunter exclaimed when he noticed the purple hero strode into the camp.

"Yeah, I'm glad I can be here to help. So what's the plan?" Spyro said, anxious to assist.

"Well the plan is simple really. Just fly down stream through the valley until you reach the edge of the canyon where the raft used to be. Circle around there for awhile and report back of survivors if you find any." Hunter seemed to know exactly what he was saying. This was odd because when it came to following orders, Hunter kind of just did his own thing.

"Alright, see you then." Spyro nodded and flew off down stream.

It was an absolutely beautiful day in Avalar. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the sound of the water flowing, the sparkling crystals growing on the sides of the river. Pure Zen came over Spyro as he flew above the sleek clear water. But this was not to last, for the same posse of questions rampaged their way into his mind once again. As he reached the canyon where he and Cynder freed the raft, he noticed someone, but it wasn't a cheetah. It was a dragon, about his age. He landed behind him and he spoke in a funny voice at the sound of someone arriving.

"There are no survivors 'round here Hunter, so you and all y'all kitties can creep your way out of my home." Spyro was furious at the thought that this dragon would speak to his friend that way. Spyro felt himself just say without thinking.

"Hey! Don't talk to my friend that way! I have half a mind to shank you up the side for speaking to a war hero of Warfang in that manor!" no question, Spyro was outrageous.

The dragon then spun around and noticed who he was talking to. When he saw it was Spyro, not a purple dragon, _the _purple dragon, he immediately shook off his comment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Spyro sir, it's … it's just that your hunting friends have sent their scouts through my home here for many days now and it's growing very unsettling." He seemed to be shaking at the sight of Spyro; he must have known that if he could take down the Dark Master, he could take down anyone.

"Whoa, calm down there…" he thought for a moment. "What's your name?" Spyro asked.

"Age." He caught his breath then continued "I'm Age, I was in Warfang Dragon High School, but I was so advanced they let me skip a few classes and I got to finish early this year. So I thought I'd enjoy my summer vacation in Avalar, but those cheetahs keep bothering me with 'Have you seen any others of our kind? Do you know where so and so went? When did you think you saw them?' And I'm growing tried of it, so I guess I just lost my temper." There was no lie in Ages' eyes; he was being sincere, and regretful.

"I see; so have you?"

"No, I haven't seen any of them since a few days ago. If they were here, they're gone now." He was still panting as if he was too scared to move.

Spyro could tell by his features that he was a fire dragon, like his friend, Flame, and his mentor, Ignitus. His scales, wings, and spikes were all a very scarlet-crimson red color with his underbelly being a very tang orange. His eyes were a very dull grey for some reason.

"Well it's nice to…meet you, Age." Spyro and his temper seemed to have vanished.

The tension between the two practically disappeared, and for hours they sat and talked about one another, how the war affected them, their likes and dislikes, favorite activities, and last, who they were interested in. Spyro seemed like he knew Age his whole life after this, so finally arriving to this part of the conversation was a normal feeling.

"All honesty, I'm not looking to get with anyone right now, I lived the war and survived the cataclysm, so I want so time to myself. How 'bout you? You seeing anyone?"

Spyro knew he was constantly thinking about Cynder, so he gave it a quick thought and said,

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Really? Who? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Age sounded like an impatient kindergartener, which was shocking because he had just finished his 10th year of fire school.

"It's…" he stuttered "it's…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. "Cynder…" he finally said. The words felt like they boiled up from his throat.

"Wow, really? She good looking but that's about it. I know she's the "Terror of the Skies" and everything, but that was a long time ago. Dragons and moles really need to shake that off." Hearing this instantly made Spyro know that he and Age would be great friends. But, then a thought entered his mind; he was way over due back at the camp. He didn't to be rude but there was a look in the eyes of Age that spoke for him.

"You have somewhere to be, don't you?" Spyro questioned whether Age had just read his mind.

"Yeah, sorry, I need to get back to the camp and tell Hunter that there are no more survivors here." Spyro was trying to be nice as possible, but he really didn't want to leave.

"That's okay, you go. I'll be here if I'm ever needed." Age got up and was readying to fly when Spyro stopped walking away and said.

"Hey Age…" Age also stopped and turned around, listening intently "Would you like to hang out this Friday?"

(End of Flashback)

Back on the beach in the present, Age eagerly awaited Spyro response.

"Age, you know Cynder is not my girlfriend." Age was readying to speak when Spyro snapped "She's not my mate either!"

"Shoot! You're no fun." Age sighed and then continued. "Okay, look dude, I've never been in your position, so I don't know what you're feeling, but I can tell you something. Don't hold in your feelings when it comes to girls. You've been avoiding Cynder for three days and she's really getting worried. I guess all I can really say is, well, I guess I won't say 'Tell her how you feel' because that's way easier said than done. But anyway, next time you see her, decide right then and there if you care about her. If so, act on it, if not, then prepare for what might come after. Never give up on someone if you think they're; _the one_."

The last part threw Spyro off a little bit. He knew 100% that he deeply cared about Cynder, that much may as well been written in stone. But Spyro knew in his heart that Age was right.

"Thanks Age, for guy who's not interested in girls, you always seem to know what to say." Spyro truly tried to express his gratitude, but he felt awkward saying this to a boy. Age gave him a smiled, very hearty, and spoke.

"Yeah, how do I do that? Eh, who cares, the important thing is I help you with your problems like a friend should. Ah, seemed like only yesterday we became friends…" Age goes and has a flashback of the flashback. "Anyways, never run from her again unless you want to lose her." Age began to leave but then stopped and said "By the way, she said she's gonna be at Hunter's village for a few days. I suggest you start there." All Spyro could do was smile. He lifted of the ground and began to fly away when Spyro called after him.

"Age!" Age spun around, hovering a few feet off the ground and awaited what Spyro had to say. "Thank you." All Age could do was give him a friendly wink and take off. Spyro then knew what he had to do. He had to find Cynder before he lost her. For all he knew she might have already moved on to other dragons. Time was against him, he had to hurry.

(In Hunter's village with Cynder just before Spyro arrives)

Cynder could feel the last rays of the sun warm her black scales as they slowly vanished behind the trees and mountains in Avalar nearby Hunter's village. She couldn't help but worry about Spyro for days. Ever since she thought they were gonna die in the core of the Earth and told him she loved him, she was nonstop thinking how he took it, or maybe if he even heard it at all! Hunter walked his way up to her from behind and said to her in the most sympathetic voice he could muster,

"Cynder, I know how you feel. When my fiancé walked out on me the day before our wedding because she was unsure if she felt like I did, there was nothing I could say to her. I had to let her be and ponder her thoughts. Perhaps you should do the same with Spyro."

Cynder took Hunter's words to heart, but it was not that easy for her. She was truly confused and depressed that Spyro had been avoiding her since she told him how she felt. But in the end Cynder knew Hunter was right, Spyro just needed more time. What girl wouldn't be shy about seeing a guy she liked? She'd get shaky, maybe stutter, possibly run away. Cynder was readying to respond when she noticed Hunter's ears twitch. He had more trained ears than she did, so she herself listened, and picked up on the sound of flapping coming towards the village.

"Sounds like him. Maybe he's finally made up his mind about you." These words were comforting to Cynder, yet unsettling at the same time.

"Thank you, Hunter. Can Spyro and I have some alone time?" she sounded almost like she was begging.

"Of course, I'll let you two be as long as you need it." He turned to leave just as Spyro came into Cynder's vision.

_This is it. _He thought. _Time to see if Age really did know what he was talking about._ He landed directly in front of her and felt an immense wave of fear warp over his body. He then spoke to her just as she bowed her head and turned away.

"Could I…speak to…you? Privately?" Spyro felt like he was about to faint from shyness. When you have a friend that you develop a crush on, you feel sort of nervous around them right? This is how Spyro and Cynder felt and it was killing them both.

"Su…sure. Uh, meet me by the waterfall in five minutes?" she asked him.

"Um, yeah. That's… that's…fine. Uh, … see you then?" He wanted to smack himself for being so shy.

"Yeah, see you…then." Cynder was getting better but not by much.

As she took off towards the falls at the northern end of the valley, Spyro stayed behind to have a quick exchange of looks with Hunter. Hunter didn't have to look into Spyro's eyes for more than a second before he understood.

"Go get em', and best of luck." Hunter seemed very sincere.

"Thanks Hunter, but I don't need luck. I need heart, and lots of it." Spyro knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Ha! Well some of that would be good too!" Hunter laughed playfully and turned away.

There was no question in Spyro's mind. He was either about to make or break his life with Cynder. The previous questions the rambled in Spyro's head were replaced with brand new, more worrisome questions.

_Will I even be able to say it? What will she think? How will she react? Who might find out? When would be the right moment? Where on Earth should I go if it does, or doesn't work? Why does this has to be so stressful?_

The questions continue to plunder his mind until he found himself in the air with the waterfall in sight. Spyro had been here before when they when to rescue Meadow. But, he'd only been there once since and he had a little surprise for Cynder.

A soft landing was followed by the sound of Spyro close behind. Cynder spun around to see him on his way. He looked so handsome and bold to her, she just wanted to hug him and call him her own. But in her heart, she knew she was about to discover if she could do this. All she knew was that she loved Spyro beyond word, and she wasn't sure how long she could last if he didn't feel the same. In a way, Spyro was either about to bring her to life, or kill her. Spyro had been feeling remotely the same with mixed emotions. He kept at his new string of questions until he had landed and spoke, he was still shy and shaking.

"Shall we go in? I, uh, have something to… uh, show… you."

"Y-yeah" a small laugh escaped her lips "I'll do that, and uh, I, um ,I …" She was clearly a nervous wreck. "Ya know what? I'll just go in." _Whew, that was bad. _She thought.

As they walked down the narrow tunnel leading to the small cavern where Meadow was held, Spyro was stronger and more or less ready to tell Cynder everything. Cynder however, was still squeamish and ignorant. She too had many question looping around in her head but they were more or less simpler. There was not question, this was it, now or never, the finally feeling are either to be or not.

Cynder entered the cavern and awaited Spyro's patter of footsteps behind her. At first there was nothing, which worried her. _Has he bugged out? Is he too scar-_, her thought was interrupted by the sound of his paws slapping against the rock floor. Spyro had made up his approach; he was simply going to be direct.

"Cynder?" he asked. She looked in anticipation "I have something to, show, you while were here." All the light seemed to fade from her face but was quickly returned when he walked over to a wall where the secret chest was and used his earth ability to knock a narrow tunnel into what appeared to be an already new room.

"Hehe, after you." Spyro gestured through the tunnel.

Cynder smiled at him, he was so polite, another reason she loved him so much. The tunnel was narrow, but she managed to squeeze through. As she came unto the other side, she was absolutely breathless. The entire cavern was covered with brightly glowing crystals! Not just the red, green, and blue crystals she was used to seeing but all kinds! She saw pink and orange crystals, white and yellow crystals, and to her amazement, she also saw a very dark purple gem in the center coupled with smaller pink gems surrounding it. The cave was huge it must have been 100 feet high at least and she couldn't even see where it stopped, it was almost like you could stare into the darkness that was leading deeper into the earth forever. The only light came from a single opening in the ceiling of the cave where a single beam of sunshine shone on the purple gem in the crystal, which the reflection off of that gem shone on all the others in the room.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Spyro asked. She didn't speak. "I know I could speak either the first time I can here, and now I can share this with you." Cynder was speechless; Spyro had a secret place that he'd only showed her! She felt overjoyed.

"Yes, it's breath taking." She replied.

"Just…just like you." He said.

The last sentence shocked her. _Did he just?_ She didn't know what to say.

"Yes Cynder, I think you're beautiful, graceful, kind, sweet, brave, and so much more. I don't know why I couldn't see this before but…" he paused, and then he was ready to risk everything. "Cynder…I love you."

No words could describe how she was feeling, so she let actions do that instead. She turned to Spyro, stared deeply into his gleaming purple eyes, and then slowly leaned towards him. Spyro got the message and slowly leaned as well. They don't know how long they were leaning, but when their lips met, they felt unreal. It was an indescribable feeling engulfing them both. Spyro was probably the one who was flying the highest; he couldn't believe what a fool he had been. Of course he loved Cynder! He instantly hated himself for questioning if he did. The moment seemed to go on for hours until finally they felt themselves run out of breath. As they pulled apart the only one who couldn't talk was Spyro.

"Spyro, I love you too. More than you'll ever understand. And I promise from here on out, I'll never leave you… never."

"Cynder, how I feel about you is a feeling a dragon like me couldn't begin to fathom. So I still don't know what to say. But I will say this, I don't want to under stand, I just want to have it be mine and for you to always stay by my side. Forever." As he finished tears were welling up in Cynder's eyes.

"Oh Spyro, yes, I promise I'll always be there, no matter what. Forever and beyond, until our souls are intertwined and sealed, I'll be there."

"Then I have one final thing to say to you Cynder."

She waited in anticipation of his question. She thought she knew what it was and she hope with all her heart and being it was what she thought.

"Cynder… will you be my mate?"

That was it. Cynder felt like she was about to die. The dragon she loved beyond words, had just proposed to her. She was in an indescribable state. She didn't have to think at all.

"Yes Spyro, there's no one I'd rather be with. Not in this life or the next."

And with that Spyro gave her a necklace made from a fragment from the large purple gem in the center of the cavern to symbolize their engagement. Spyro knew that Ignitus was watching and had marked this down in The Books of Time, but none the same he didn't care. He was going to be married to the dragoness of his dreams, and in this moment he only had one thing to do. He then pulled Cynder into his arms and gave her another passionate kiss that seemed endless.

_Thank you Age, you were right all along. _

Spyro and Cynder were one, and this night, this kiss, to them, was a moment of forever.


End file.
